Three Months of the Unexpected
by VixenSetosTsubasa
Summary: Having a twin was one thing. Having twin rivals was just weird. But meeting yourself? Something's gotta be up.
1. Prologue

**Oh joy! Another glorious story! Let's see how long it takes for it to crash and burn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I never have. I have some of the games though.  
**

**World: Consider it to be an alternate universe.  
**

**Note: Yes, this story includes OCs. They're based off of Gold and Silver (manga verse and game verse), so chill. No, they will not be paired with characters from the Pokemon Special Adventures manga. No, this doesn't have any official pairings as of yet. Yes, you are free to offer up some ideas. Actually, I encourage that. MasterShipping is out, don't even bother mentioning it. Yes, there will be foul language in this.  
**

**Read on peeps.  
**

* * *

If there is one thing I have come to understand in these first sixteen years of my life, it's that the world hates the expected, and loves the unexpected. Take two years ago for example. I was fourteen, and just starting my journey to become pokemon champion. Not once did I think I would help defeat the infamous Team Rocket. Never had I imagined that I would have a rival other than my quiet twin brother, who _also_ had a rival. And nor did I consider the possibility of me obtaining a total of sixteen badges. It never occurred to me that I would meet _the _Professor Oak and be given the Pokedex, which was only handed out to whoever was deemed worthy. All these things were just a distant dream. Things I never considered to be possible for such an average person as myself. Yet here I stand today. The Champion of Johto. Second to only the Pokemon Master himself (and maybe my brother, but that's not important). Who would've expected such a thing from such an ordinary boy? Not many.

I mean, let's face it. I live in probably the quietest town, which only has eight buildings including the lab, live in a simple two-story house with my mother and twin, and spend most of my time playing video games.

Yes. I am totally champion material. Your argument is invalid. _Invalid. Now shut up before I set my houndoom on you. He will frickin burn your fa-_

Ahem. Sorry. Ignore that last bit.

You're probably wondering what heck this story is suppose to be about. Well, if you were patient, you'd find out. Unlike some who I'm sure already left because this was going too slow. Their loss. They could hear a great story if they stuck around, but no. They just want action. Something fast paced and filled with tragedy, romance, horror, action, whatever the Hell you people care about. Not some stupid monologue or whatever. And I kinda agree with them. This is some pretty boring shit right now. Seriously. I don't even know where I'm-

_Knock knock._

Well what do you know. Someone's at the door.

"Whaaaat? I'm trying to do somethin' here!"

"Ethan Quin Gold, I don't care _what_ you're doing. Get out here and help me set up for dinner!"

"Can't you make Hibiki help?"

"Hibiki _is_ helping. Now quit arguing and help set up the table."

"_Fiiine._"

...Somebody explain why I can stand up against an evil organization, but not my mother.

_Sigh..._

Damn, what a pain. Guess I'll just have to cut this short for now. I'll just explain things later. If you impatient fools can wait that long. _(__Hint: This is where you yell out, "Challenge accepted!")_ Huh? What? You hear something? Hm. Must have been my imagination. Anyways, I'll say one more thing.

The story that I shall tell starting the next chapter, will be about the day the world decided to throw at me the most unexpected thing it was capable of throwing. A chance meeting that shouldn't be possible, but was made possible by the impossible.

Having a twin is odd enough. Having twin rivals is even odder. Meeting yourself from another world is unfathomable.

* * *

**I can't write another chapter if you don't tell me what you think. Keep in mind, this is a _Prologue_. Do you know what a prologue is? I hope so. I really don't feel like explaining it to anyone. And no, chapters won't be this short. If they are, you can shoot me.  
**

**Flaming is immature! Don't do it please!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Hello world! I've returned from the horrid kitchen table to continue where I left off! I'm sure you all missed me and just couldn't get your minds off of what I said. Well, no worries. I'm back and ready to start! Officially! I swear! No I don't. I lied. Lying is bad. Don't do it kids.

Ahem. Moving on. Last time, I gave ya guys an idea of what this was gonna be about. Let me go into more detail now by explaining a few things about myself.

To start off, some of you probably think I live in New Bark or something. Nah. I actually live in Happy Town which is located around Violet City. Though it isn't Ecruteak City, we have a few traditions and such involving the legendaries and old culture. I know I mentioned us having a lab, well, it isn't anything like the one in New Bark. It's a smaller building where a lesser known professor works. And to be honest, the only way to know it's a lab, is to go inside. I don't even know what the guy researches. I just went in, and went out. I only entered 'cause the guy asked me to fetch him some kind of berry.

Another thing, I'm not an only child as I'm sure you've guessed. I have a twin brother named Hibiki. We are _nothing_ alike. Yeah, we look the same if ya don't look at our eyes (he has blue and I have gold) and ignore our clothes, but our personalities are like, exact opposites. He's really quiet, calm, and polite whereas I'm loud, a bit egoistical, and a little impatient. We're both pretty smart, though I can be dense a lot of the time.

Our teams are different for the most part. I've got an Espeon (Electrum), Houndoom (Palladium), Ampharos (Maddie), Honchkrow (Memphais), Feraligatr (Riley), and Nidoking (Ginko).

Hibiki's got Typhlosion (Baku), Furret (Sen), Ampharos (Ruby), Weavile (Silvia), Dragonite (Hurricane), and Nidoqueen (Marina).

I've never liked Dragonites actually. Not since my encounter with that guy Lance. Dammit. He really got on my nerves. I mean, come on. He had like, four, five Dragonites for Arceus' sake! Totally unnecessary.

Anyway. Other than my brother being my twin, it just so happens that our _rivals_ are twins. Weird, right? Yeah, their names are Kamon and Silver. Kamon is pretty hot headed, has red eyes, and keeps his hair short. Silver is kinda like Hibiki, only colder and actually talks if you ask him something. His eyes are the same color as his name, and his hair is normally kept long and in a ponytail. They're both pretty cool long as you aren't on their bad side.

..._Shit. **I never told ya guys my**** name.**_ I'll do that now. My name is Ethan. Don't forget it, though I don't think you will.

Hm hm. Right right. What next? What next? Oh! Oh! Why the hell do I keep repeating what I say? Whatever. Now that you've got a basic idea of where I live, who I am, and who my bro and rivals are, I can start with the real story.

It started about a year ago, after my brother and I had defeated the Elite Four and Lance (I was the official Champion since I won against Hibiki). The two of us were chilling out in front of our house in the late afternoon waiting for our town's festival to start. We always have one every few years to honor our region's legendaries. Basically, any child ranging from fourteen to sixteen is required to dress up as either Ho-oh, Lugia, Suicune, Raikou, Entei, or Celebi. If there weren't any kids, then the adults would do something else. We were fifteen, so I was stuck being dressed up as Ho-oh and my brother had to be Raikou since this girl named Lyra was Suicune. We more or less forced Silver into being Entei and Kamon into being Lugia. Lol~ If only you saw their faces when they saw what they had to wear~

Continuing, not only do the kids have to dress up, but they also have to do some kind of performance. They can dance, tell a story, do a play, whatever they want. The five of us agreed to act out one of the old legends we've heard since Kamon hated dancing, Hibiki barely talks, and there was nothing better we could do. Our Pokemon helped out with any special effects we wanted, which were many considering that we had to act as almighty legendaries.

Once Kamon, Silver, and Lyra arrived, we started rehearsing our act to make sure we were ready for the real deal. It's a silent play, but we still had to make sure none of us forgot what to do or anything. Two hours later, we were half way through with our performance for the town's people. When we were finished, the crowd applauded and came up to compliment us one by one, saying which parts they enjoyed most, praising us about how well we prepared our costumes (it's also required that we make our clothes), and how amazing the entire act was. By midnight, the festival had come to a close. Lyra said goodbye and went home, and the rest of us decided to head back to my place to chat a bit before going to bed.

It was just small talk about our journey and our future plans. Hibiki was planning to become an assistant at the Day Care Center, Kamon was going to continue his training, Silver would travel to other regions, and I was planning to continue collecting badges and such, which inevitably lead me to traveling with Silver to Kanto and Hoenn. We have yet to go to Unova, Almia, and Sinnoh.

Sometime around 1 in the morning, we all went to sleep. Kamon and Silver were in sleeping bags, and Hibiki and I were in our beds. By three, we were all rudely woken up by a loud crash from downstairs followed with someone cursing and groaning in pain. My first thought, "_Dear Arceus...There's a creeper in my house..!_"

I almost wish it was a creeper. It would've been less troublesome to deal with. However, luck was not on my side. Once the four of us decided to head down and see what dared to disturb our sleep, we exited the room, ventured downstairs, and unanimously agreed that we must all be dreaming.

Why would we come to that same conclusion? Simple. Standing in the middle of my living room, arguing quietly, were two people. One with short black hair and bangs to the side with gold eyes, and one with long red hair and silver eyes. Our poor tired minds couldn't think of a better reason for two people that look like Silver and me to be standing in front of us. Thus, we must have been dreaming. With that thought in mind, I was about to go back to bed, but unfortunately, Kamon decided to be a douche and sent out his Meganium who was anything but pleased to be woken up so suddenly.

I almost pitied the two unsuspecting guys in my living room. One moment they were standing on the ground, next, they were being hung by their ankles in midair by an angry Meganium with a murderous Kamon strutting over to them.

Said red head wasted no time and immediately began bombarding them with questions, to which neither was able to answer since Kamon gave them no chance to. I would've said something, but my sleep fogged mind couldn't think of anything decent. All I could manage was a, "Kamon...Shut the fuck up..." this unfortunately made my rival turn to me and point is deathly glare in my direction so he could retaliate.

"And why should I? I was sleeping Goddammit. I should beat the shit out of these assholes for waking me up. Do you have any idea how fucking _tired_ I am right now?"

"No Kamon...Quite honestly, I don' care. Why don' you let 'em down and let me handle 'em? That way you can jus' go back to bed and not worry about it."

If I didn't look half dead at the time, Kamon probably would've done what I said. However, that was not the case, so he gave me a blunt, "No," before turning back to the intruders and continuing to burn through their souls with his glare of death.

I sighed, and sent out my Feraligatr, commanding him to lightly use Ice Fang on Meganium.

Thankfully, this gave me the effect I hoped for, since Kamon instantly ordered his Pokemon to dodge, which resulted in it dropping its two captives to move away. Said captives landed with an audible _thud_ and groaned a bit in pain, probably landing on some bruises from earlier or something.

I had Riley return to his ball before walking over to the two, ignoring Kamon's complaints, and crouching down beside them before speaking.

"Okay. Who are ya guys and why are ya in my house?"

The guy that looked like me answered.

"Ugh...We don't know...We just landed here for no reason."

"...How the Hell do ya land in someone's _living room_?"

"With magical powers of awesomeness."

This comment earned the look-alike a smack on the head from the red head beside him, who sat up and looked at me apathetically before answering my question.

"We don't know why, or how we got here. One moment we were in one place, the next, we're here."

"How do I know you're not lyin'?"

"Do we look like we can lie about this?"

"...No."

"There's your answer."

"Alright then...What about your names? Who are ya guys?"

This time I received no answer, so I spoke again.

"Err...We won' tell the cops or anythin', so you don' need to worry. It doesn' even have to be a real name."

"...Fine. I'm Black and this idiot is Gold."

"Liessss! He lies! His name is Silver, not Black!"

I watched as "Black" face palmed into his hand, shaking his head. Poor guy. His attempt to at least keep _his_ identity a secret was unsuccessful thanks to the teenager next to him.

"Gold...Do you know what an alias is?"

"Yeah."

...

"Ohhhhhh...Whoops."

"Idiot..."

"Well you told them _my_ name."

"Because you would've told them anyway. That or something they wouldn't believe."

"...True..."

"Right...So now that you know our names," I noticed the new Silver half glare at the kid named Gold, "are you going to tell us yours?"

I decided it would only be fair if I did tell them our names, so I did.

"Yeah. I'm Ethan. That prick with the Meganium is Kamon, the quiet kid in the corner that looks like me is Hibiki, and the red head beside him is also named Silver."

Oh geez. It's gonna be so confusing when these two are in the same room.

"Silver!" I turned, looking at the boy standing beside my brother, "From now on, you shall be known as Dude!"

"I beg your pardon?" I noticed my brother's rival's eye twitch at the name.

"You heard me. Unless you wanna be called Silv instead."

"...As long as it isn't _'Dude._' "

"As you wish oh magni-

**_Bam bam bam!_**

"Ethan! Go to bed! You can work on your story tomorrow!"

Oh for Arceus' sake! I was on a roll here! A roll! It was just starting to get interesting! Hmph. Stupid mother...Fine. Guess I gotta stop here. Farewell...Dear listeners. This is not over. I shall continue this next time.

* * *

**Indeed you shall Ethan. Indeed you shall. Well, I hope this chapter proved interesting enough. If not, politely let me know and give me some tips on how to improve it. Yes, it will be a little confusing since there are two Silvers in this, that's why the one with Kamon shall be known as Silv until further notice.**

**If anyone wants to know why Special!Silver chose Black as an alias, I went with it because in the Pokemon Golden Boys manga, Silver was known as Black apparently. I may end up calling one of them Black at some point. But only if you guys think that's a better idea. So tell me please! It'll suck if I get complaints about the story being confusing.  
**

**One. More. Thing! Happy Town really does exist, but it was only in the anime as far as I know. Since they don't give many details about it, I figured I may as well use it as Ethan's hometown.  
**

**Until next time~  
**


End file.
